Lollipop
by pomidor
Summary: What happens when you have feelings for someone much older? Death the Kid and Spirit starring, because they're underestimated! Also slash xD


**There's not much for this section. Have to make it grow at last a little bit! I don't own Soul Eater (if I did it would be too full of Spirit xD).**

Death the Kid looked into the stars. They were so disgusting. Just thrown over the sky in no apparent order. There was no symmetry in them.

At nights like this, when his friends were bought to his home by Liz and Patty, he often run away to find some peace. He liked them, but their lively and loud characters often disturbed him. He barely remembered the time when he didn't have them, when even Liz and Patty didn't accompany him. There was only one vibrant creature in his sight then.

The red haired weapon used to came to his house often when he was a small kid. At first he only came as his father's worker. But when he saw how badly Shinigami-sama copes with being a parent, he started looking out for Kid a little too. He had a small Maka at home, and maybe wasn't the best father on the world, but certainly better then his own. He was always worried over Kid's strange behavior and lack of interest.

Kid remembered how unique Spirit seemed to be to him at that time. He had a hair with the color of blood. It very suited his image of Death God's weapon.

Although Spirit often tried to make conversations with him, Kid wasn't sure what to tell him. He quickly understood that the other was an idiot. He could go on and on about his daughter ignoring the fact that Kid simply didn't care. However phenomenal Spirit was, Kid often found him to be a nuisance.

At the age of five Kid's obsession with symmetry was firmly ingrained in his brain. He then started to get stupid ideas. One time he closed himself in the bathroom. His father wasn't there. As he got ready to shave of his awful hair, Spirit prized the door open and took the razor from his small hand. He then knelt before Kid, put his hands on the child's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to shave my head" said the other emotionlessly.

"But why?"

"Because of that ugly, unsymmetrical stripes."

Spirit sighted. "Listen, Kid. Promise me that you will never do something like this again."

"Why?" Kid asked. He was expecting something like 'because I said so' or 'because it's wrong'. He was very surprised when Spirit put his hand on his head and patted lightly.

"Because you have got beautiful hair."

Small Kid blushed slightly. It wasn't uncommon for him to hear compliments, but from Spirit's lips it sounded so genuine and important.

"I promise."

"Good Kid. I have something for you." Spirit said and he handed the other a big colorful lollipop. "And look, this time I found a symmetrical one!"

Kid took the lollipop from Spirit's hand and admired it. For the first time in his life he smiled.

Remembering that now was kind of embarrassing. As a child he had innocent thoughts. Now he just couldn't look at the man this way. Maybe not completely symmetrical, Spirit was still very handsome. He once allowed Kid to hold him as a weapon, when Kid was training. Shivers went down his body feeling Spirit so close to his soul. He could not concentrate on training and was then scolded by Spirit. He made a silent vow to never train with him again.

Nowadays he didn't see him that much. He had friends, school, and he no longer needed anyone to take care of him or help him train. He was very hurt when he once talked with Maka and discovered her father never once mentioned him when she was younger.

A flash of ruby hair pulled him out of his thoughts. Spirit was walking on a road leading to his house. The boy felt excitement flow in his veins.

"Hey, Kid! Shinigami-sama send me here for something. I heard from Maka you're having a party."

"It's more of a meeting. For mentally sick."

"Then why are you not with them?" Spirit smirked.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'm waiting for a psycho with a razor to came and shave my head."

"You promised you won't do that."

"It wouldn't be me that done it. I kept my word."

"What, you want a lollipop for that?" Spirit said jokingly.

Kid eyed him. The man was completely relaxed. His bloody hair looked so soft. Kid couldn't take it anymore. He raised his hand and sunk his fingers into Spirit's wisps. Before the other could say anything he pulled his head down sharply and connected their lips. It was only a short peck, because Spirit didn't allow him to go any further.

"Yes, I want a_ lollipop_" Kid growled suggestively. Shit, that man made him go completely and utterly mad.

Spirit sighted. The shocked expression left his face. He took Kid's hand from his hair calmly.

"Kid, if you have some kind of feelings for me I advise you to forget it and move on."

"What are you doing?" they heard a composed voice behind them. Kid glared at Stein, but the other remained unmoved. "Spirit, you were supposed to meet me before the school, but your task took you awfully long."

"Ah, yes I'm sorry. I was just talking with Kid."

Stein stuck out his hand and as Spirit took it, sour understanding poured on Kid.

They disappeared in his house. He didn't want to enter it, so he turned in the opposite direction. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He saw Black Star.

"Hey, we're playing twister. It's totally funny, you should join us!" said the other with his lopsided grin. "Of course you can't beat Me, a God! But you can always try."

Kid smiled. He eyed the grinning boy. Maybe stars weren't so disgusting after all.

"Ok."

**How did you like it? Leave a review!**


End file.
